Forum:User Colors on Recent Changes
First this forum is for you if you are a member of the following groups and listed below: #Bureaucrats (SpartHawg948) #Administrators (Lancer1289, Commdor, JakePT) #Senior Editors (Dammej, Teugene, Bronzey, Arbington) If you are not a member of those groups, then please direct your comments to the "General Comments" section below as the "Comments" Sections are for reserved for the people in that discusssion. If your comment if left outside that section, then it will me moved there. This forum is part of the plan to overhaul parts of the Recent Changes and per a suggestion from Commdor, and some investigation on my part, I figured out how to make certain groups of editors user names appear as different colors on the Recent Changes page which allows them to be identified easier. Each group will, hopefully be identified by a different color and will pertain to only that group. Since only the users who are a part of the groups listed above that will be effected by this, they are the ones who will decide the color. Just a few of the rules. Comment in the section that applies to you. If you are going to propose a color, then it must be in hex code format. For example, #000000 is the hex code for black. More examples can be found at Wikipedia. There are also other sites which can generate and display a hex code. This is so when the color is finally agreed upon, then it makes it a lot easier for me to put it into code. To make a color display, use the span style Color. In this case replace "red" with your hex color. Example: Color (hex code for Jade) produces: >Color. Why did I pick Jade, I don't know but that is the first one I saw when I scrolled down. Lancer1289 07:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Color 'VOTING HAS CLOSED TEAL HAS BEEN SELECTED AS THE BUREAUCRAT COLOR This is for the Bureaucrats to discuss their color. (Yes I know there is only one) Proposals I'm a bit partial to Aquamarine. I'll mull it over, but if any other Bureaucrats want to comment, let's hear it! :P SpartHawg948 05:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) On the other hand, I may have to show my support for the San Jose Sharks with a nice teal. SpartHawg948 08:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments I'm not gonna comment here, being the only one who needs to decide on the B-crat color, so if anyone else wants to comment or give their opinions on which of the above colors they prefer, why not do it here? SpartHawg948 08:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you want my opinion, I'd go with teal. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That's where I'm leaning myself... SpartHawg948 18:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I must have overlooked this, but I also think the teal looks nice. Lancer1289 18:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Color '''VOTING HAS CLOSED SILVER HAS BEEN SELECTED AS THE ADMINISTRATOR COLOR This is for the Administrators to discuss their color. (Lancer1289, Commdor, JakePT) Proposals #44FF44 Just a nice bright green would be my preference. JakePT 08:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #FFDF00 (Golden Yellow) or #B2BEB5 (Ash Grey). -- Commdor (Talk) 14:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have three suggestions, Amber, Silver, and Teal Green. I've always been partial to the last two, but silver looks really good in my opinion. I know the teal green is a little dark, but it's still visible. Lancer1289 17:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments I'm going to have to say that I'm not really partial to the bright green. Actually, I don't like it to be perfectly honest. It just looks like too many bright green, puke green, VW beetles that I see every day. I would never drive a car that color, and I wouldn't want my user name showing up as that color. As to the other two, Golden Yellow, I could live with, but it is a little bright for my personal tastes. The Ash Grey I'm really neutral about and if it chosen over silver, then I really can't complain, but I would prefer silver. Although looking at the two, you really can't see much difference. With all of that, I would have to say I'm more partial to neutral and darker colors, but that is not saying that I would say no to a bright one, but I just haven't seen the right one. Lancer1289 17:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I had thought about suggesting Silver earlier, but decided to run with my first choice only. So to be unique, I found a shade of grey which is ''similar to Silver, but not the exact same thing. :P I like Golden Yellow because it stands out, but if no one else wants it, I'll go with Silver or Ash Grey. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::What can I say, I'm someone who prefers a cloudy/rainy day over a sunny day. Which is why I'm in my basement right now. It's sunny outside. :P ::Actually it's because I'm about to turn on Reach. But in all seriousness, I just prefer darker colors over lighter ones as they tend to blend a lot better. But again that's me. Lancer1289 18:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've thought about it, and I'll throw in my hat for Silver as long as we can bold the text. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Voting: Administrator Bright Green Golden Yellow Ash Grey Amber Silver #My vote here. Lancer1289 17:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # -- Commdor (Talk) 18:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Teal Green Senior Editor Color 'VOTING HAS CLOSED LIGHT BLUE HAS BEEN SELECTED AS THE SENIOR EDITOR COLOR This is for the Senior Editors to discuss their color. (Dammej, Teugene, Bronzey, Arbington) Proposals #00CCFF, or #99CC99 Comments Well to be honest, I won't be actually fretting if I don't get a unique colour to choose from. But... if push comes to shove and if I have to choose a colour, it will be either two above. :) — Teugene (Talk) 07:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine with whichever of the two is chosen in the end, but I guess I prefer the light blue. Also, this seems like a good idea, and I support the project. Arbington 22:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Voting: Senior Editors 00CCFF 99CC99 General Comments Not my place to really propose colors for other groups, but it would be nice if there were some kind of obvious gradation going on, so it was relatively obvious who each colour represented. Since the regular colour is normal blue, I think going down from gold, say, to that colour, would be cool. Something like this: Bureaucrat, Admin, Senior Editor, Regular User. JakePT 09:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :But that presupposes that gold is the best (or at least highest ranking) color. Some might beg to differ, opting for, say, a nice manly teal. :) SpartHawg948 09:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Where's purple? Come on purple would look sick.--Humans Vanish 12:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I'd mind seeing Olympic medal colours for the group colours, say: Gold for B'Crats, Silver for Admins, Bronze for senior editors (Bronzey of course intended) and the regular blue for regular users. I however have an additional idea: unregistered users should be colour-coded white, to signify that they are quite new on this wiki as contributors. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 14:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::White would make a user name link harder to see as text is already white. Probably a shade of grey or something. However I find the idea of medal colours somewhat interesting and implementable. — Teugene (Talk) 15:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I honestly didn't even see this before my proposal of silver, but I do have to say that is an interesting idea, but in the end it is up to the people in each group. I've always been partial to silver myself for whatever reason, I really can't say why. Lancer1289 17:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::The ideas I proposed would make sense though, because of the wiki hierarchical structure. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::But at the same time, it does remove a bit of the personalization here. I'll take personalization over something standard any day. This is something that more directly affects the users, and it should be something that is agreed upon by those users. Lancer1289 17:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lancer, is the text automatically bolded when the colors are employed, or is that something manual that we'd have to decide on? I ask because I believe the Dragon Age Wiki uses bolded text, and I'm partial to the idea of us doing the same. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I know where I can ask, and probably check it. Lancer1289 17:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :It appears we can, but it is something that we have to add. Personally, I was thinking bold just for admins and b'crats but that's me. Lancer1289 18:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd second that. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) This all sounds good to me! -- Humans Vanish 18:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the purpose of having different colors for some people in the RC? If the idea is to call attention to admins who would have the tools required to deal with vandals or other issues, I don't get why there should be ''three different colors. Only people in the sysop group can really do anything that an ordinary user can't. (I'm not counting rollback, since that's just a super quick undo). Beyond that, making separate colors for each of admins, bureacrats, and rollback seems a bit excessive, bordering on narcissism. I agree that it should be easy to locate admin-type folk, and an attention getting color would certainly have that effect. I just think this proposal is going a little too far. -- Dammej (talk) 22:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still flaunting my Olympic Colours idea. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 23:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Addendum: On some of the other wikis I'm a contributor to, such as Avatar Wiki, all the admins, including the resident Bureaucrat The 888th Avatar are marked in gold lettering. But that's a little too simplistic. Differentiating regular users from the dedicated users (and to a further extent, providing different identification for B'Crats, Admins and Senior Editors) makes it easier to find different types of users. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it time to vote? I kind of lost track of this one. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well I kind of was going to let each group decide when to vote by themselves, but I guess I can set up voting for Admins and senior editors as Spart can just decide what he wants on his own. Lancer1289 17:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::So once the colors are selected, do we go straight to implementation or hold a vote on that too? -- Commdor (Talk) 18:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::It will be introduced immediately. That is if I don't break anything when putting in the code. Lancer1289 18:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, voting has ended. At least the admins have voted on a color (2-0 for Silver). Spart still needs to specify his, and the senior editors haven't voted at all, although Arbington has stated a preference for the light blue and Teugene appears fine with either option. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well I suppose I could start adding it, but I would need to specify Spart's color and I could pick the light blue for senior editors since that seems to be the one that was favored. Lancer1289 18:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Consider my vote a vote for teal. SpartHawg948 19:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Implementation The colors have been passed and the code successfully implemented. You many need to manually refresh your browser to see them on the Recent Changes page as I'm unsure if it works with the AJAX Feature. But it is working for me. Report any problems here and I will attempt to solve them. Lancer1289 19:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC)